


Forever, Now

by CatherineWinner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between sobs and sniffles she whispers <em>forever</em>. He savors the lie, no longer interested in the cold, hard truth of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Now

**Author's Note:**

> One shot of the possible future I hope doesn't happen.
> 
> Reviews are love!
> 
> Beta: wildsky_sheri @ lj ! Thank you so much!

When she says ‘ _forever_ ’ in that moment, standing over Petyr’s dead body, she means it.

 

She has nothing else in her life, nowhere to go. No one else to protect her, no one else to love her. When she returns his kiss and whispers ‘ _forever_ ’ to him, they both believe it.

 

Even when Winterfell is hers again, they believe it still. But it was not he who won back her home; another man gave her that triumph. He was only one man after all, and no army would follow him.

 

 _Forever_ becomes _now_. He feels the separation before she does.

 

Touches become less frequent and moments of passion are intense but as short as possible.

 

He knows the proposal is coming before she does. She’s so happy, Bran is restoring their home to its former glory and the hero who won Winterfell is his right hand.

 

And _now_ , _while we can_ becomes _we must not, someone could see_.

 

He tells her to accept, after all she can’t refuse. He won Winterfell for her, gave the throne to her brother and is promising a world that will always be out of Sandor’s reach.

 

She cries but nods. Forever was never theirs to share.

 

He packs his meager belongings the day before she’s to be wed and sees her for the last time.

He asks how long she’ll love him. Between sobs and sniffles she whispers _forever_.

He savors the lie, no longer interested in the cold, hard truth of the world, knowing that when she holds a babe to her chest and watches her family grow he will fade from her mind.

 

And when he is dead and gone and not even a trace of him still exists, he will be erased from her mind absolutely.

He dies slowly, after years of aimless wondering, grateful as he lingers that he can dream of what their forever might have been.


End file.
